Terran Dominion
The '''Terran Dominion', sometimes simply known as the Dominion, was created shortly after the fall of the Confederacy at the height of the war between the terrans, the zerg and the protoss from the Sons of Korhal and many other terran factions. It is an empire headed by former Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk. Korhal IV is the throne world of the Dominion. History Origins The roots of the Terran Dominion spring from the Rebellion of Korhal, a "terrorist" faction which emerged when the Terran Confederacy put down a rebellion against them on the world of Korhal. The Confederate attempts to weaken the Rebellion backfired when they slew its first leader; Arcturus Mengsk became its new leader and was even more effective. When Mengsk forged an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate, the Confederates destroyed the world of Korhal using nuclear weaponry. Mengsk renamed the Rebellion the Sons of Korhal. The rebel movement fought against the Confederacy,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. allying themselves with former Confederacy Alpha Squadron leader General Edmund DukeStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. and eventually destroying it using psionic devices to lure the zerg to the Confederate homeworld of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. This action alienated two good-hearted Sons of Korhal officers, Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. The former was abandoned to the zerg on a space platform over Tarsonis''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. while the latter defected with a rebel movement.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Foundations The successful destruction of Tarsonis caused the fall of the Confederacy. Most Confederate survivors joined the Sons of Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. including the remaining Confederate squadrons, which were forcefully conscripted, giving the Dominion military supremacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The former rebels saved many terran lives, but refused to assist worlds that did not welcome their intervention, as Mengsk remarked that the planet's local government had ultimate authority on that planet. Many survivors were taken to Ursa. It was during this period that Jim Raynor's Raiders launched a daring raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, hoping to steal enough ships to move far from Mengsk. General Edmund Duke had been sent by Mengsk in the flagship, the Hyperion, in order to prevent the assault, but the Raiders prevailed, stealing the flagship and numerous other vessels. Duke was left behind, alive but tied up. Mengsk's government suffered a defeat before it could even declare itself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk announced that a new government, the Terran Dominion, was necessary to keep watch over the terran worlds asking for help.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. He promised victory over the aliens. For the first time, all of the terran colonies within the Koprulu Sector (including Umoja and Moria) were united under one sovereign ruler. A few exceptions, such as Raynor's Raiders and an elite commando squad led by one Samir Duran remained outside its control. The Dominion government became based out of Augustgrad, the capital of the throne world of Korhal IV. The Dominion set up a powerful defense grid on Korhal consisting of battlecruisers, nukes and other deterrents.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron Missions During this period Alpha Squadron was sent to the ash world of Char because of psychic visions Emperor Mengsk received from his former lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan. Alpha Squadron was heavily defeated by the zerg, however, and forced to pull back. It remained at Char, and even attempted to fight protoss visitors on a number of occasions.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The force eventually left the planet. Alpha Squadron was also dispatched to deal with notorious smuggler Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, leading to further mysteries when the Dominion discovered that Schezar could somehow control zerg. The detachment broke away, disobeying orders in order to assist the protoss in putting an end to Schezar's zerg threat, but Schezar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. After the fall of Aiur, Alpha Squadron was dispatched to aid the colonists of Bhekar Ro. The squadron suffered heavy losses fighting over a xel'naga temple against both the protoss and zergMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and was cut off from the Dominion for months afterward. The Brood War The UED Invasion At the beginning of the Brood War, the Terran Dominion came under siege from an expeditionary force from the United Earth Directorate, an invasion force sent by Earth to pacify the Koprulu Sector. The UED Forces started their invasion with a "test" which consisted of observing Dominion troops being slaughtered by zerg which the UED released upon an unsuspecting colony.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. The Dominion world of Braxis was subjected to an unusual protoss attack, which weakened the garrison. The world was later attacked by the UED, which invaded in the wake of the protoss retreat. The UED linked up with Samir Duran, a defector from Alpha Squadron, and his Confederate Resistance Forces. Together they destroyed the main Dominion base at the capital, Boralis,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. where the UED was able to decrypt the Dominion's datalink and gain access to Mengsk's most guarded files. Confederate Resistance Forces officers Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian used this information to plot an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk while he was visiting Umoja. Mengsk was hampered by Umojan distrust; they demanded he keep his capital ships beyond the outer shipping markers, forcing him to descend in an obsolete gun cutter. The Confederates used a Cassandra scrambler to cut Mengsk's communications off from his armada and an EMP net to cut off communications with local Protectorate defense forces. However, the assault was a failure, in part because Dominion Armada leader Edmund Duke disobeyed Umojan instructions to stay away when communications were cut off. Mengsk learned the term "UED" but did not learn what it stood for. Not knowing how the Confederates were able to target him so effectively, Arcturus Mengsk believed the Umojans were complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The next UED target was The Dylarian Shipyards. There, the UED stole a large number of battlecruisers, then defeated a Dominion counterattack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into their fleet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Finally, the UED cracked Korhal's powerful defenses and conquered it. Arcturus Mengsk escaped due to the surprising assistance of Jim Raynor. Due to Raynor's alliance with Fenix and the backstabbing of Samir Duran, who had originally joined the UED as an ally, the UED failed in its attempts to recapture Mengsk.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The UED had a hidden agenda as well: to seize the Psi Disrupter (a potent anti-zerg weapon), take control of the second Overmind and use the zerg to pacify all conflict in the region. The UED's Admiral DuGalle successfully captured the Overmind on CharStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. and used it to maintain a number of enslaved zerg on Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The Psi Disrupter also weakened Infested Kerrigan's control over her own zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Recovery, and Betrayal Mengsk woke up to find himself at the mercy of Jim Raynor and Infested Kerrigan, both of whom had very personal reasons to hate him, but both feared the UED more than they feared him. They made a deal: if Mengsk would assist Kerrigan in regaining control over her zerg forces, she would assist him in retaking Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Kerrigan even convinced Raynor to help her rescue the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The forces struck Braxis, site of the Psi Disrupter. Mengsk's psi-emitter enabled Kerrigan to rebuild her forces and finally destroy the device.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. The forces eventually moved against Korhal, with Kerrigan's zerg spear-heading the attack against the UED. Although Arcturus Mengsk succeeded in regaining his throne world, he (along with Raynor and Fenix) were betrayed by Kerrigan and he lost his chief military adviser, General Edmund Duke to Kerrigan's zerg forces. Mengsk swore revenge, but Kerrigan left Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Later, Infested Kerrigan found herself in a weakened position on a space platform over Char when the UED, protoss and Dominion launched a simultaneous (but uncoordinated) attack. The Dominion forces were cobbled together with help from "special interest groups" who wanted to see Kerrigan dead. Kerrigan defeated all three forces;StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. she allowed the Dominion and protoss to survive,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. but took gruesome revenge on the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The Dominion had been driven to the brink of annihilation by various UED, zerg, and protoss assaults, but it nevertheless survived. After the Brood War Military Buildup Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Years later, the Dominion has partially rebuilt its armies and would attempt to re-establish its empire by reconquering worlds.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The Dominion became the most powerful terran force in the Koprulu Sector, having taken over many of the former Confederacy's worlds,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. but is currently opposed by the Umojan Protectorate and Kel-Morian Combine. It fears Infested Kerrigan and her zerg, who have been "too quiet" over the past four years.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The Dominion engaged in an economic conflict with the Combine. The latter would sabotage Dominion operations.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. Ghost Program and the Umojan Protectorate The Ghost Program was moved to Ursa from Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Arcturus Mengsk ordered half of his government's ghosts eliminated as part of an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion would eventually become involved in a public relations clash with the Umojan Protectorate over the fate of its ghost recruits. Senator Corbin Phash of Maltair IV secretly harbored a psychic son, Colin. The secret was revealed when the planet was attacked by the zerg. Only the two Phashes survived.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Corbin Phash took shelter with the Protectorate, but Colin was captured and inducted into the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Protectorate found itself under a Dominion economic blockade, raising the price of food. The Dominion even tried to assassinate Corbin Phash, but Phash survived the attack.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Dominion turned to public relations to defend its use of ghosts in order to counter propaganda made by former Senator Phash and spread by the Protectorate.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The Dominion's most significant military development project since the end of the Brood War was Project: Thor, a (formerly) secret superweapon system. Umojan agent Ulli Trey infiltrated the testing facility, bringing the information to the Umojan Protectorate.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. The Protectorate planted evidence, blaming the attack on the anti-Dominion faction, the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Conflict with Raynor Arcturus Mengsk set about making Jim Raynor into "public enemy number one",2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. accusing him of terrorismMorrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and constantly hounding him. He refused to kill Raynor, as that could make him a martyr. Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, however, in part of a scheme to increase his own power, recruited a band of outlaws, the War Pigs, to assassinate Raynor. He formed an army which was "not Mengsk's. Not the Dominion's" – the Cerberus Program, which he would use to kill the War Pigs once they murdered Raynor. (The War Pigs had been a Confederate team which Cauley used in those days to try to kill Arcturus Mengsk.)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor managed to escape Cauley's wrath.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Heir Apparent and the Search for Artifacts The Dominion engaged in combat with the zerg and the protoss over a xel'naga temple at ArtikaElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and has also attempted to purchase xel'naga artifacts from the Kel-Morian Combine.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Recently, Arcturus Mengsk's son, Valerian, was secretly named the "Heir Apparent" to the Dominion. He commands high authority, but this was limited due to the small number of people who know who he really is. Valerian became interested in an alien artifact on the dead world of Nemaka, and hired an archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to look in on it. Ramsey discovered a secret there, but when Valerian's marines on the Grey Tiger imprisoned him, Ramsey fled with R.M. Dahl to the world of Dead Man's Rock, which was outside of Dominion space. The zerg attacked shortly afterward, drawn by Ramsey's discovery. Arcturus Mengsk considered this invasion as an attack on the Terran Dominion. The Dominion temporarily came into possession of a protoss treasure trove as a result of the conflict.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Valerian Mengsk's status later became public.2008-10-13. StarCraft II in-game cinematics. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-28-15. Terrazine Conflict The Dominion ordered the destruction of minor terrorist groupsDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The Dominion activated General Horace Warfield's Project Shadow Blade involving ghosts and terrazine and battled the Koprulu Liberation Front, an anti-Dominion organization.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. The Dominion battled the zerg on Mar Sara over a terrazine refinery.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Ghost. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: StarCraft: Ghost Introduction Movie. (in English). 2005. BlizzCon 2005 video A ghost agent sent there, Nova, later became involved in an investigation about missing ghosts.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. Mar Sara Mar Sara was settled by the Kel-Morian Combine shortly after its purification, but the Dominion moved in, taking control of certain sites.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. The Dominion also came into conflict with the zerg at Mar Sara.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. The Dominion would eventually annex the planet.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Wings of Liberty The Dominion attempted to recover other alien artifacts from planets such as Mar Sara.Blake Ellison. 2008-10-10. StarCraft 2 Trailers Gather Everyone For Storytime (2nd trailer). Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-11. The Dominion made trading such alien goods illegal, causing problems for organizations like the .Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. The Dominion annexed the colony of Mar Sara.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Shortly afterward, a massive zerg attack, personally led by Infested Kerrigan, attacked the Dominion, focusing on the core worlds. The Dominion Armada retreated to protect the primary resource centers, abandoning the Fringe Worlds to their fate. According to numerous media reports, military and civilian casualties alike have already reached the billion mark and live footage showed evidence that Kerrigan was leading the invasion herself.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Government The Dominion is an absolute monarchy with Arcturus Mengsk currently at its head, though this is a fact that he tries not to reinforce. The Dominion possesses a nobility with great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Like the Confederacy, the Dominion maintains a senate of elected planetary representatives.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. As Mengsk once put it, "tyrants can only survive by presenting a greater tyrant as a threat." Diplomatically, the Dominion maintains a somewhat agressive stance towards its neighbors. Groups such as the Umojan Protectorate and the UED Expeditionary Fleet remanants are labelled as "racial traitors" in propaganda and the zerg and protoss are portrayed as distinct threats.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. The Dominion claims that it is the only effective defence against the Swarm.2010-06-13, Join the Dominion. Facebook, accessed on 2010-06-15 Its predecessor, the Terran Confederacy, is also demonized. Dominion People *Emperor Arcturus Mengsk *Heir Apparent Valerian Mengsk *Finance Minister Aldeo CistlerDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *General Edmund Duke (Alpha Squadron, Dominion Armada, deceased) *General Horace Warfield *Director of Internal Security Tamsen Cauley Dominion Military Territories Trivia The Terran Dominion is probably named after Arcturus Mengsk's former unit in the Confederate Marine Corps: Dominion section, part of the 33rd Ground Assault Division. He chose the name because he thought it was "appropriately grand".McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. References Government}} Government}} Terran Dominion